


miu404/smib

by caffeineod



Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeineod/pseuds/caffeineod
Summary: 是个日常。
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi
Kudos: 13





	miu404/smib

原本他们是有一个计划的，但只是原本。昨天就应该收尾了的抢劫伤人案横生波折，他们不得不又多花了两天时间蹲点，直到摸清漏网之鱼将其一并纳入抓捕行动，一番折腾后终于赶在半夜四点前配合同僚成功逮捕了所有嫌疑人，至此案件才告一段落。

连轴转了好几天，甫一放松下来，大家都不由感到精疲力竭，各自散去了。伊吹像融化了的糖一样粘在了机搜内的沙发上，任谁碰他都不愿再动一下，懒洋洋地，昏昏欲睡地半睁着双眼，路过的同事与他打招呼，他便慢条斯理地眨一下眼，再发出含混不清的一声当做应答。九重一边穿上外套，一边问他，再待一会吗。伊吹半死不活地哼哼两声，模棱两可的回应让九重有些摸不着头脑，下意识转头去看志摩，后者正在窗前打电话，见他看过来，点了点头。伊吹的眼睛已经眯成一条缝了，脑袋向后仰去枕在靠背上，估计下一秒就会睡着。九重只好轻轻说了声明天见，也离开了。

随着众人离去灯火也渐渐熄掉，一盏两盏，最后只余值班人员处和大厅里还亮着光。志摩挂掉电话时，伊吹正安安静静地闭着眼睛，胸膛平稳起伏，大概已经睡着了。他今天确实累坏了，嫌犯太狡猾，利用巷子和抢来的交通工具差点甩掉了他们，幸亏伊吹紧咬不放将嫌犯逼得失去冷静慌不择路，才能成功围堵。

夜晚总归有些冷，志摩关上窗子，慢步向伊吹走去。他蹲下身来，碰了碰伊吹的膝盖。伊吹睡得有些熟了，没有反应。靠近了看，才发现他眉头略微皱起，似乎也没有睡得特别安稳。志摩摇了摇伊吹的手臂，轻声唤他醒来。

伊吹的睫毛抖动，缓缓张开眼睛，见是志摩，长长呼出一口气。小志摩…他绵软无力地拉长尾音。伊吹刚醒来时总爱这样，仿佛还未完全清醒，没法很好地断音，听着就像是在撒娇。不过有时也当真是在撒娇，卷着被子滚到床尾，再从被子里艰难地伸出双手，等着志摩握住他的手腕，将他摘出来。

该回去了。志摩说，右手滑到伊吹的手腕上，拇指打着圈，轻轻摩挲着一小块皮肤。

伊吹含糊应了声，慢吞吞地抽回手来，举高双臂伸展腰背，伸了个大大的懒腰，这似乎就用尽了力气，身体又像放空了气的气球一般慢慢塌成一团，倒回沙发上。他浅色的眼睛望着天花板上明亮的光源，脸庞被映照得有些苍白，有些恍惚。

做了个梦。

志摩从他面前起身，与他并肩坐在沙发上，膝盖相触。他学着伊吹的样子仰起脸来，那亮白的一团灯光落在视网膜内，有几分刺眼。

梦见什么了。

是一只鸟呢…沿着街道往前飞。伊吹出神地凝视上方，仿佛还徘徊在梦里，仿佛这就是他梦到的一切。他成了那只鸟，绕着顶灯盘旋，像绕着太阳，一刻不停。志摩忍不住瞥了一眼关好的窗户。

像是察觉到身旁的人在想什么，伊吹缓慢地收回目光，再度闭上眼睛，向志摩倾斜过去，脑袋靠在他的肩膀上。今天真累…但是太好了，没有漏掉任何一个嫌犯，总算把案子了结了。

是啊。志摩附和道，将手搭在伊吹后颈，漫不经心地把玩伊吹的发尾。伊吹的头发有点长了，前面刘海也盖住眉毛了。上次他非要志摩帮忙随便剪剪了事，但志摩一想到每天睁眼闭眼就是这张脸，横看竖看也下不去手，总想着什么时候盯着他进理发店认真修剪，却一直没有机会。也许明天正好可以提上日程。志摩想到这里，听到伊吹的呼吸逐渐放缓，变得愈加平和起来，猜想这人怕是又要睡着了。

刚刚把案件情况报告给桔梗队长了。志摩说，想要引起伊吹的注意。

嗯…小志摩真靠谱呢。伊吹说着，自顾自笑了起来，对，就像一棵树。

哈？志摩困惑起来，不知道这人从哪里得来的结论。

伊吹这会儿总算坐直了身子，尽管看起来仍然满脸倦容，却做出了很认真的神色。就比如今天啊今天，要不是小志摩及时想到那家伙可以从后窗借着邻居家的水管爬下去，我们就抓不住那个混蛋了。而且——他突然话锋一转，狡黠地朝志摩眨眨眼，而且，刚刚靠着小志摩，有种很安心的感觉呢。

志摩已经能感觉到脸颊发热了。他装模作样地咳了两声，尝试转移话题，我们原先的计划…

啊。伊吹大叫一声，好像才记起来这回事，气恼地挥舞起拳头。可恶，都怪这些混蛋，害我们的计划泡汤了。现在还这么晚了，甚至没休息够就又要来上班，不如就直接在这里睡得了…啊，好累好累，还是很想揍他们一顿啊。

队长说会给我们调休。志摩噙着笑意看他。

诶？真的吗？没关系吗？是说可以和志摩在床上待到下午五点吗？原先的困意转而被惊喜和兴奋取代，伊吹满脸期待，一下子从沙发上跳起来，原地转了一圈。那小志摩，我们快回去吧，计划要重新启动了！

志摩笑出声，由着伊吹将他拉起来，到底是要待到五点还是要按原计划啊？

和小志摩待在一起，怎样都无所谓啦。伊吹笑眯眯地从背后将双手搭上志摩的肩膀，推着他往门口走去。两人的影子被灯光拉长，变形，最后交叠在一起。

虽然因为忙昏了头遗漏了情人节，但明天再过似乎也不错呢。志摩想着，将伊吹从背后拉到身旁来。伊吹郑重其事地将手塞进志摩掌心，让十指交错相扣。

困死了，需要小志摩牵着才不会走丢。

好，好。


End file.
